vampireknightfanmadefandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki Kuran
Yuki Kuran starts as a 15 year old first year at cross academy, towards the climax Yuki is revealed to be a pureblood vampire, as well as a member of the Kuran family, Kaname Kuran is her brother and she promised to marry him as a child. Name Yuki's first name, means tender princess, combining the Yu and the Ki, her last name, Kuran means nine orchids, so her full name would mean "Tender princess of nine orchids" Appearance Yuki has reddish-brown eyes, in her ten years as a human she had short dark brown hair, when Yuki reawakened as a pureblood, her hair grows longer than she had as a child.She also possesses a more mature look and resembles her mother, Juri, her body although is petite in structure, it also becomes more perfectly proportioned, Yuki has grown taller constantly over the years and she is as tall as Zero's shoulder. Personality Yuki is generally a cheerful and comedic girl. She is considered a poor student because she dislikes studying and falls asleep in class due to the fact that she stays up all night monitoring the school grounds and Night Class students. She exhibits a strong attachment to her close friends, especially Touko and Zero. Her indecisive nature and reticence can be attributed to her insecurity regarding her missing history. As a human, she feared all vampires except for Kaname Kuran.She can tell if something is bothering Touko just by looking at her. History Yuki was 5 years old when Rido Kuran attacked the Kuran household seeking to take her away. To protect her, Juri sacrificed herself to seal Yuki's vampire side and erased her daughter's memory. Yuki's first memory is that of Kaname saving her from a level E vampire devouring her blood on a snowy day. She grew up as a human in the care of Kaien Cross, who also adopted her. Despite no longer remembering Kaname as her brother,he remained an important person in Yuki's life, becoming her much beloved savior whose visits she always looks forward to, eventually leading for the teenage Yuki to develop intimate feelings for him. When Zero Kiryu joined the house hold, she unofficially apointed herself as his guardian,entering his room nightly to make sure he slept soundly, and constantly worrying about his well being.When Hinata (Touko) Joined the household, the first thing Yuki noticed about her is how sick she was, Yuki began taking care of Hinata so she could get better, Yuki wondered why Touko never used her real name, Yuki also wonders why Touko constantly clings onto her arm. Relationships Kaname Kuran Kaname is Yuki's Pureblood brother, fiancee and ancestor. They have a long and complicated history. At times, it could be even viewed as mysterious which leads their relationship to be ambiguous. Although Yuki seems to love both Kaname and Zero, she still chose to leave Cross Academy with Kaname Kuran, as she loved Kaname more since Kaname is the start of her world. Hinata Touko Aino Both girls get along well, almost like a sister-sister relationship, Yuki knows when Touko lies or when she is telling the truth, Yuki knows that Touko has feelings for Zero and she tries to get Touko to tell him her feelings for him but it almost fails, Yuki is thankful that Zero didn't hurt Touko's feelings because she knew how sensitive she is. Zero Kiryu Yuki and Zero were childhood friends, allies who became enemies and finally into an uncertain wary relationshipas they both try to figure out where they stand. Even though it was only stated once, Yuki does admit to Kaname that part of her belongs to Zero.Yuki knows that Zero wouldn't even hurt Touko because she is a pureblood vampire but she never did anything wrong. Quotes ''-Touko i know how you feel...just admit to Zero that you love him, if he rejects you, you know i've got your back...(To Touko about her feelings for Zero) ''-I am a Pureblood vampire, the one thing Zero despises, but I can't help that I still want to see him